


Imprint

by nazangel



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Yuri, Gen, Hurt Yuri Plisetsky, Hurt/Comfort, JJ is a good friend, M/M, Otabek Altin Is A Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Yuri imprints on Yuuri and has feelings about it. It gets worse before it gets better.





	Imprint

Yuri stepped into the Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment and was instantly assaulted by a big ball of fur.

"Dammit, get off you stupid dog,"

The dog gave a loud bark and ran back into the kitchen.

"This is why I prefer cats," muttered Yuri, watching as the dog tried to jump on Katsudon as he was working in the kitchen.

"Oh Calm down, Makka. You already had your breakfast. These snacks are for Vitya and Yura,"

Yuuri turned his big smile to Yuri, "Sorry Yura. She knows you come every day and loves to wait to greet you,"

"Whatever," muttered Yuri, "Have you seen my charger. I think I left it here,"

"Oh yeah. It's in your room,"

"No," Yuri bit out, "You mean the _guest_ room. Because I'm a _guest._ I don't live here,"

Yuuri, not even a little perturbed by his tone, gave him one of his gentle smiles, "Whatever you say, Yurio,"

"That's not my name," said Yuri, stalking away, "Stupid Katisudon,"

He could hear Yuuri laughing behind him.

"Stupid Katsudon," he muttered again. _It wasn't his room!_

He found his charger sitting beside the tiger printed lampshade. By the time he made it back to the kitchen, Viktor was there too, kissing Katsudon against the kitchen counter.

"Gross," said Yuri, making the face at the two of them, "Maybe not in the kitchen, you idiots,"

Viktor, that bastard, only grinned at him while Katsuki at least looked apologetic.

A few months ago he would have gotten red and sputtered out apologies. Yuri missed those days. Embarrassed Yuuri was hilarious.

"Alright, you two. You're going to be late," said Yuuri, "Here are, your snacks. I'll see you at practice Vitya and you at dinner Yura,"

"Such a good Alpha," cheered Viktor, throwing his arms around Yuuri, "Always taking care of us,"

Yuri rolled his eyes at the antics and muttered 'gross' and then a small 'thanks Yuuri'

Yuuri smiled and ruffled his hair, leaning in to give him a quick hug. He squeezed the back of his and guided his head into his own neck. It was a quick movement, barely noticeable to anyone to anyone watching, but it made Yuri feel safe. It had felt weird at first but then he had gotten used to Yuuri's gently hugs.

Yakov was already fuming by the time they got there.

"You're late!"

"It's just a minute and ten seconds, Yakov," said Viktor, "No need to give your self blood pressure,"

Yuri smiled and went into the changing room as Yakov started yelling at Viktor about being disrespectful.

XXX

Yuri trudged into the apartment after the two skaters. Makkachin gave a small bark and came up to greet them. They all petted her and started to take off their shoes and coats.

"You can stay over if you want, Yurio," said Viktor

"Not my name," mumbled Yuri but it was half-hearted, "Thanks,"

Yuri dragged himself to the room, threw his things to the floor and flopped ono the bed.

"Remember to change, Yura," Yuuri called out.

Yuri groaned but got up anyway. After changing, he crawled up under the Cheetah print bed sheets and set his alarm for tomorrow.

A few minutes later, the door cracked open and Yuuri slipped inside and put a jug of water on the side table.

"Sweet dreams Yuri,"

"'Night," mumbled Yuri

XXX

Yuri was eating some Yuuri-made snacks during a break when Mila plopped down beside him.

"You know any stronger and people are going to start thinking that Viktor and Yuuri have actually adopted you,"

Yuri frowned at her, "What are you on about hag?"

"THe scent marking, Yuri,"

"What?" asked Yuri, incredulously

Mila frowned, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. They've been scent marking you, especially Katsuki,"

"What?"

"Oh," said Mila, "You really didn't know. I figured you were just too embarrassed to acknowledge it. How did you not notice?"

Yuri could only stare at her in shock.

_She has to be wrong_

But then he thought about, really thought about it and realized that Mila must be right.

The way Yuuri hugged him and how good the hugs felt. The way Viktor and Yuuri's apartment did not smell like someone else's home but like something familiar.

They had been scent marking him.

The idiots had been scent marking him like they were his parents or something.

Like they were family.

Dammit. How had he not noticed? Scent marking wasn't exactly something that could be hidden. He should have-

"Break's over," Yakov called out, "Get back on the ice,"

"Yuri-" started Mila

"Leave me alone," mutter Yuri

Mila looked worried but relented, heading off toward the ice. After a few deep breathes, Yuri followed her.

Yuri tried to concentrate after that but after a few twists and falls, Yakov was pulling him off the ice.

"What is wrong with you," asked Yakov, ever blunt

"Nothing," said Yuri

"If you're going to be stubborn you can leave and don't come back until you have cleared your head,"

"Fine!" said Yuri

Yakov look taken aback. He obviously had not expected the young skater to give in so easily.

Yuri didn't feel like explaining himself though so he quickly turned away and walked toward the changing rooms. Instead of changing, he grabbed his things and looked up the schedule for the nearest bus stop.

Viktor was standing ou side of the changing room waiting for him.

"Hey Yurio," said Viktor, "I got permission from Yakov to drive you-"

"No," he said quickly, and then, "No, I'll just take the bus,"

"Are you-"

"Yeah," said Yuri, walking away before Viktor could say anything else.

The whole bus ride and the hours after, he could not stop thinking of the new discovery. It didn't make sense.

Why would they scent mark him? It was an action reserved for family and friends and in the few places that still had them, pack members. He definitely did not fit into any of the categories.

Sure, the older skaters always made him welcome, but they didn't care enough for this did they? He had barely been close to Viktor before Yuuro came around and Yuuri was nice to everyone.

No, they weren't that close and no matter how nice and safe that apartment felt, taking this seemed a little too selfish. He didn't even know what _this_ was.

XXX

Despite, his churning thoughts, he ended up having dinner with them. Viktor picked him up and greeted him with his usual cheerful attitude. If he picked up on Yuri's distress, he didn't say anything about it.

Dinner was good, as usual, even if Yuri refrained from talking and stared at his plate most of the time.

Unlike Viktor, Yuuri obviously was not okay with leaving Yuri alone with his sour mood.

"Hey Yuri, is everything alright? Mila said you might be feeling a little low. If there's anything we can do, tell us okay?"

"She pointed out you were scent marking me," he blurted out and instantly bit his lip. He had not meant to say that out loud.

"Oh, okay. Well, it can be noticeable and people might make comments. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable-"

"I didn't know," he whispered

"What,"

"I didn't know," said Yuri, "I didn't realize you were scent marking me until she commented on it, I knew being around you felt different but I didn't know why,"

"Oh God," said Yuuri, eyes wide and apologetic, "We're sorry. The first few times was by accident and when you didn't say anything we figured you were okay with it,"

Yuri shrugged.

"Do you want us to stop?" asked Viktor, softly

Yuri nodded.

"Okay Yuri," said Viktor

"We really are sorry. We should have talked to you about it. We never meant to make you uncomfortable," said Yuuri

The rest of dinner was eaten in awkward silence and when Yuuri offered him dessert, he made excuses and practically ran out of there.

He ignored the hollow feeling in his chest as he left.

XXX

It took him less than two weeks to realize that he was not okay.

Viktor and Yuuri had tried to invite him to dinner the first few days but after the last awkward one, Yuri had refused. Eventually, they had stopped asking. Viktor was still the same Viktor at the rink and Yuuri still sent him snacks, but there was a space between, one that was probably made worse by Yuri avoiding them.

Yuri pretended he didn't miss them. Because he did. He missed the small room in their apartment covered with cheetah and tiger prints.

It was better this way though. They were too kind to him.

By the end of the first week, he noticed that he was sleeping less and his appetite was dwindling. There was a constant invisible weight on his chest, weighing him down and making it hard to breathe. It only got worse after that. He missed landings, flubbed jumps and seemed to be messing up on routines he had been able to do since he was twelve years old.

Yakov was worried, Lilia was worried, everyone was worried. Yakov had had numerous talks with him but he hadn't said anything. He knew his coach was at the end of his rope. He had heard talking him to Lilia about therapy once. His grandfather also seemed to be picking up on his mood, even though they only talked by phone every other day.

One morning he woke up with a tightening in his chest so bad that he couldn't breathe. Once he got his breathing under control he did the only thing he could think of and made a video call to Otabek.

"Hey Yura," said Otabek sleepily, "What's going on? It's 2:30 over here,"

"Oh shit," said Yuri, "You're in Canada aren't you. I forgot about that. I should let you get back to sleep. We'll talk later,"

"Hey wait, You don't sound too good, What's wrong?"

"I should let you sleep," said Yuri weakly

"The only time you call outside of our scheduled time is if there's something bothering you. What's going on Yura,"

Yuri took a deep breath and told him the events of the past week or so, leaving out the part about the scent marking.

Otabek frowned, "That sounds like you're either sick or you're having anxiety attacks,"

"I don't think I'm sick," murmured Yuri

"Yura?"

Yuri hesitated but then decided to tell him about the scent marking debacle.

"Yuri," said Otabek, "You should talk to them. This sounds like it's related and their absence is obviously harming you,"

Before he could reply, there was a movement behind Otabek and JJ came into view.

"Hey, Kitten,"

"Don't call me that," grumbled Yuri, "You didn't tell me he was there,"

"Sorry Yura," said Otabek, "He's usually a pretty deep sleeper,"

"Is Isabella there too?"

"No," said Otabek, "She's at her parents'"

"Don't worry Kitten," said JJ, "I didn't hear too much, just the last part there and sounds like you have severe separation anxiety,"

"Like when kids start school,"

"Close," said JJ, "This is more your subconscious lacking the comfort it's been getting from the start. Like, imagine you move into a house there's a smell there and you get used to it to the point where you don't even notice but if it stops, you'll probably notice the lack of it,"

"But I haven't been getting it from the start! I didn't even know Yuuri most of my life and Viktor definitely wasn't rubbing off on me. We were barely close,"

"Maybe that started marking you when you presented. Presented young Alphas seek other kinds of comfort," said Otabek, "You presented late right? After Yuuri had moved to St. Petersburg? Mila said that Yuuri's scent was more noticeable on you right? Viktor was probably just following his Alpha's example,"

Yuri pursed his lips, "Katsuki actually took care of me when I went through my first rut. You know, made me soup and tea. I stayed over at their's,"

JJ and Otabe quickly traded knowing looks.

"What," said Yuri, feeling apprehensive

"Yuri, look," said JJ, "I'm not a professional but I think I know what's happening. I can explain if you want to heat it,"

"Go ahead," said Yuri. It's not like it could get any worse.

"You know about imprinting?"

"Like a baby duckling?" said Yuri, "or those weird movies when a random orphaned kid finds a someone he looks up to and follows them around,"

JJ smiled, "The second one. Except, the movies romanticize it a lot. See what happens is that once Omegas and Alphas present, they subconsciously look for someone to guide them. The way biology works, Alphas and Omegas can have Beta children but not the other way around so, usually, these kids have a parent, a grandparent, an aunt or uncle around to do that for them. It's not even noticeable. Alphas and Omegas that don't have anyone in their life just kinds push through by themselves and in the end they're fine. You're a little different. You've only ever had your grandfather in your life who's a Beta. Yakov is a Beta too. You were probably never been scent marked before presenting. Once you presented, Yuuri was there and it triggered his I-must-take-care-of-young-Alpha instinct. Viktor followed his example. That's probably why you didn't notice,"

"I just accepted it as part of my presentation?"

"Yeah," said JJ, "You probably felt that some things were different. You were probably nicer around Yuuri. Physical contact felt good, safe. Probably wanted to spend more time at their apartment,"

Yuri found himself nodding because, by god, JJ was describing the last several months perfectly.

"So what my subconscious has left some safety blanket and I'm feeling the symptoms of anxiety?"

"Think of your grandfather, Yuri. He's not with you all the time but if you need him, you know he's only a phone call away. You might not have consciously realized but instinctually and subconsciously, you knew that Yuuri and by extension Viktor were there. When it was taken away you lost your safety net, hence the anxiety symptoms,"

Yuri was silent for a minute, taking that in.

_To think all this because of a scent mark._

"Yuri," said JJ seriously, "you need to talk to them, especially Yuuri. The imprint works both ways. He's probably feeling the effects of you avoiding them too,"

"JJ's right," said Otabek, "It would probably be good for you to talk to them,"

Yuri sighed, "Yes okay. Thanks, Beka. You too Asshole,"

JJ gave him a big grin, "No problem kitten. Have a good day,"

"Bye Yura,"

"Bye,"

XXX

Yuri doesn't talk to them.

He tries, he really does. He picks up the phone, puts it down. He starts texting ut ends up pressing delete. He actually goes halfway to their apartment before turning back around.

It's like this invisible wall that he can't get past.

His skating is getting worse. He's constantly distracted to the point where Yakov gave everyone else the day off and only had him a the rink.

It doesn't help. For one, he still isn't eating or sleeping properly. Also, there is no way Yakov can help him if he doesn't know what was going on.

Yakov must have been thinking of something similar because he pulled Yuri off the ice after his third fall and told he had a doctor's appointment the next day.

"I do not care how tough you think you are. Something is not right here and you are getting checked out by the team's doctors, okay?"

"I don't-"

"Your grandfather called me,"

Yuri head snapped up, "What?"

"He is worried about your health,"

Yuri swallowed. Yakov knew what he was doing. Everyone knew Yuri hated worrying his grandpa.

"I don't need a doctor," Yuri whispers

"Yura-"

"I know what's wrong with me,"

Yakov frowns, "What is it, Yuri?"

"Can you take me to Viktor's and Yuuri's?"

Yakov looked bewildered.

"Yura, what?"

Yuri suddenly felt tired, too tired to explain.

"Please,"

Yuuri searched his face and eventually nodded. The drive felt shorter than usual. Yakov insisted on driving him there. He also must have the other two skaters sometime when Yuri had not noticed because they already seemed to be expecting them.

"We got him, Yakov," said Yuuri

Yakov nodded, squeezed his shoulder and left him standing there with both skaters giving him worried looks.

"Why don't you come in Yuri?" said Viktor

Yuri followed them to the sitting area. Yuuri and Viktor sat on the sofa and gestured toward the closest armchair.

"Come on, sit down Yura," said Yuuri

Yuri wanted to move, to go sit down and spill out his heart, to tell them how scared he felt was but it was like he was frozen.

"Yurio," said Viktor, looking worried, "What's going on?"

Yuri tried to say something, anything but all the practice he had done in his head during the car ride had apparently gone out the window.

Instead, he opened his mouth and promptly burst into tears.

Instantly there were arms around him. Yuuri cradled his head close and as the sunk to the ground, pulled him half into his lap. Viktor wrapped his arms around both of them and made small shushing noises, purring softly.

"It's okay, Yura. It's okay. We have you,"

Yuri cried until his head hurt from the tears and his throat was raw. He cried until the knot in his chest loosened and he felt safe again. He cried until Yuuri's shirt was sticking to his body dye to tears and Makkachin started whining due to the scent of distress.

Once his sobs subsided, Yuuri pulled away from a little and wiped away his tear.

"Yuri," he spoke gently, eyes soft, "Do you want to tell us what's wrong? You're kinda worrying us,"

"Sorry," he mumbled

"No. No, Yura," said Viktor, "Don't be sorry. We're just worried because we care about you,"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do we care about you?"

"Yes Why?!" burst out Yuri, "Why do you care? Why did you scent mark me?"

Yuuri frowned, "Yuri did you tell us to stop because you couldn't understand why we cared about you?"

Tears welled up in Yuri's eyes and he buried his head back into Yuuri's shoulder, "It just felt too selfish. I already take so much from you,"

"Oh, sweetheart," murmured Viktor, gently stroking his hair, "You don't take anything we don't give. We love you and love isn't selfish,"

"And liking something you don't understand isn't selfish either, Yura," said Yuuri, "It's okay to let people take care of you. God Yuri, why would you think we would need a reason to care for you?"

Yuri shrugged.

"Well, get that out of your head, Yura," said Viktor, "We're going to love you whether you like it or not,"

Yuri snorted. Stubborn idiots.

Yuuri murmured his agreement and Yuri closed his eyes and tucked his head in Yuuri's neck, inhaling the Alpha's scent. He felt calm the first time in two weeks.

After some time he felt a shuffling around him. He cracked his open to see Viktor moving around.

Yuri frowned, "Is he- Is he making a _nest_?"

Yuuri chuckled at his disbelief, "Yeah, he does it for me too when I starting feeling too anxious,"

"Oh,"

When Viktor was done, making the nest he came cuddled into both of them, "Love you,"

Yuri spent the night curled up between them feeling, loved and safe. It was the best sleep he had had in weeks.


End file.
